Stolen Property
by OfIvoryKeysandAcrylics
Summary: So basically I was trying to write this one fic and this came out and it didn't match at all but I realized it kinda worked as a short plotless smut fic. Anyway Korra steals Mako's handcuffs and then surprises him with them. I really need to take a break from writing about handcuffs. Definitely hint of lemons.


She's reaching down between the mattresses and pulls something out. She wishes she could dangle them out in front of his face before she uses them but she knows she has to act quickly.

"Hey I thought I lost those-" he complains but she's glad because his shock is just enough for her to click his hands into the cuffs without him fighting back.

She puts her finger to his lips "Shhhhhh!"

"But Korra you-," he tugs a little to realize he's not only cuffed, he's linked to one of the metal rungs on the headboard.

She quickly begins to suck on his neck and he drops the argument, letting out a low groan and feeling his pants begin to get tight. His hips buck and he's a little embarrassed at that reaction coming out of him so quickly.

She grabs his belts and yanks it off and then starts to unbutton his pants with her teeth. She pulls them off and throws them as far away as she can.

Korra smirks at his naked form and sits back to take in the view for a second before starting anything.

"How come you haven't taken anything off yet?" he complains.

She launches herself forward so that she's nose to nose with him, she gently brushes her lips against his and then grinds down her hips onto his and he lets out a low moan. She presses her index finger to his lips and whispers "Shhh!" to him, except this time her voice has lowered and it sends shivers down his spine.

She sits back up on her haunches and grabs his foot and starts tickling. She's always wanted to do that.

"Korra-stop please stop! KORRA!" he's laughing but it's driving him crazy.

Dropping his foot gently on the bed she leans forward a little and palms his member. He sucks in his breath and tries to pretend like its doing nothing to him, just to egg her on.

"I though I might see how you feel when I do this-" she grabs the edge of her shirt and slowly and gently lifts it up and over her head "-and you can't touch." She experimentally raises her hands above and her and rolls her body upward.

He instinctively pulls at his hands and whines "Uncuff me".

She rolls her eyes and sees a pieces of cloth on the floor. Snatching it up she quickly ties it around his mouth "I told you to be quiet." She places a small white towel from the bed side table in his hands "If you really need me to stop, just drop this ok." He nods.

She kisses his cheek and then moves to his ear and purrs "If you're a good boy, then I'll untie you, can you do that for me?"

He eagerly nods and she hums her approval.

She makes her way back down to the end of the bed so that she can survey him again and she stifles a giggle.

Her hands come up to cup her breasts through her bra and she can tell by the look in his eyes he wants to be the one doing that. Quickly, her hands snake around and unhook the undergarment. She dangles it out to the side of the bed and then drops it to the floor. Her hands fly back to her chest and she squeezes her breasts together and she moans. She wants to taunt him right now, and then she'll play with him. "If only some big strong firebender could help me out with this. Would you like to help me with this?"

He lets out a low groan and tries to smack her with one of his feet but misses.

She pull her pants off and grabs a pillow and inches down so she can half lay down in the opposite direct and look at him. Her hand travels down her abs and she slinks out of her panties her hand comes to rest on her clit and starts to rub, while her other hand starts rubbing the her folds. Soon she's changed to moving her fingers in and out and he is squirming like crazy.

She brings her face back to meet his and acts as though she's about to remove the tie around his mouth and kiss him but quickly pulls away at the last second and he groans in frustration.

She smirks at him and starts to kiss along his jawline, then down his neck to his chest and down his chest to suck on his hipbones. He's still squirming and making deep growling noises that are only making her more wet.

She gently strokes his hardened member, quickly picking up the pace and then, abruptly stops and he wines.

"You know good boys don't complain." she teases him.

She can hear that he's trying to apologize and she removes the fabric.

"What was that now?" she nips the tip of his nose as he repeatedly tells her he's sorry "Well then I think it's time to let you out of these." She quickly unlocked him and within seconds he's flipped them around. But she know's she'll get back in control as soon as she distracts him.

He kisses her neck as he gently explores her folds with his member sliding in and out between them. How he has so much self control she'll never understand. She just wants him to mindlessly pound into her but she knows this is probably payback. She tries to buck her hips and wines at him.

"Didn't you know Korra," he kisses her ear and then whispers "good girls don't complain." At any other time she would have smacked him for being a dork but right now it just sends a shiver up her spin.

Finally, he gently slides inside her but quickly picks up the paces and finally they're both getting what they want. She flips them again so she can get the friction she wants.

Wrapping her legs around his waist she's almost asking him to go in deeper. Suddenly he hits the right spot and all she can see is white, he follows soon after her.


End file.
